Kig-Yar/Bio
The Kig-Yar are a race of carnivorous bird-like, bipedal aliens with small, sinewy bodies and an average height of 6.2-6.8 feet originating for Eayn, the moon of a gas giant in the HD 69830 star system. By the time they encountered the Covenant, they also had colonies in a nearby asteriod belt. The Kig-Yar are were a race of space-faring pirates and mercenaries, until they encountered the Covenant Empire. The Kig-Yar were initially hostile to the Covenant, but after making a deal with the alien empire, they worked as mercenaries for the Covenant. The Kig-Yar work primarily as snipers and skirmishers in the Human-Covenant War, becoming known as "Jackals" by humans for their viciousness and habit of eating the flesh of their enemies- and in some cases other Covenant species. __TOC__ Battle vs. Wookiee Warrior (Legends) (by Wassboss) A troop of 5 Kig-yar's, Lead by a jackal called Vey, have landed on the strange planet of Kashyyyk looking for a strange alien artifact. The Sqaud consists of 3 jackal's, armed with needlers and defense gauntlets, and two skirmishers, armed with focus rifle's. Vey hears something and gesture's toohis squad to follow him and stay quite. They walk through some bushes and stop, thier path blocked by a boulder. Slinging thier weapons over thier back's they dig thier claws into the boulder and acend to the top. Once thier Vay spots a group of large hairy being's clustered around a yellow glowing object. Vay realises that they are protecting the artifact and orders the two skirmishers to take them out. The two skirmishers fix thier sights and fire, managing to take out a wookie. (4-5) The Wookie's wirl around and spot the strange bird creatures, pearched on a boulder. The charge at the kig-yar, trying to get in range to use thier bowcaster's. The skirmishers continue to fire but only manage score a few minor burns. The wookie's get in range and fire insinc, the shower of bolts raining on the kig-yar. Vey shouts at his troop to raise thier shields. They do this but one of the skirmishers is too slow and is struck in the neck. (4-4) Realising how vunrable they are in this position, vay orders his men to abandon the boulder. They jump down ,over the heads of the wookie, and run into the forrest. The wookie's roar in excitment and give chase, following the trail of trampled vegetation. One of them catches up with the kig-yar and shoots one in the back with his slugthrower. (3-4) Vay turns to face the threat and fires his needler at the wookie. It falls with a thud, with three needler needles in it's neck. (3-3) The skirmisher sees that the the wookie's are advancing and stops to fire his focus rifle at them, striking one in the chest. (2-3) He tries to fire another beam but the wookie are upon him and one of them stabs him through the chest with his Kerathorr Ryyk Blades. (2-2) The two wookie's continue on thier path untill one of them is thrown to the floor. His teammate can only stare in horror as the two jackal's tear his friend to shreads. (1-2) Having finished off the one wookie, the two jackal's turn thier attettion to the last remained wookie. They both lunge at him but the huge warrior is ready. He punches Vay in the face sending him flying back and grabs the other one and holds him up by his neck, choking him. As the small kig-yar struggles to breath the wookie thrust's his Ryyk Blade into his chest and tosses the limp body aside. (1-1) He turns his attention to Vay, who has retrevied his defense gauntlet and needler. He fires his slugthrower at Vay, but Vay blocks the powerful shot with his gauntlet, destorying it in the process. He fires a stream of needles at the wookie, who steps to the side thinking that the needles will just fly harmlessy past him. However he does not know of the needles tracking capabilities and is stuck multiple times, exploding in a mess of fur and blood. (0-1) Vay wipes the blood and fur off him and goes back to retrive the artifact. He picks it up and puts it in a special containment unit. Smiling to himself, he makes his way back to the ship. WINNER: KIG-YAR Expert's Opinion The Kig-yar won because of their superior weaponry and sniping skills. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rook (by Wassboss) The rook and two union soldiers are walking through the dead bodies of confederate soldiers, prodding them with thier guns to make sure they are dead. The rook has time traveled back too this period of history but he has forgotten what happened during his battle with the man from mars but other than that is unharmed from his battle. One of the soldiers prods the dead body of a fallen confederate soldier and is immediatly hit with a long trail of plasma energy. The rook rushes to his side but the plasma has hit the man in the chest and he was killed instantly. (3-2) The rook scans the area for the person who did this and spots a group of wierd looking creatures all pointing thier guns at him and his union soldier. The rook yells for his man to get down which he does, just in time to dodge a burst of plasma. The Rook takes aim with his carbine and fires, hitting one of the kig-yar in the eye. The kig-yar falls to the ground, stone dead. (2-2) The remaining two kig-yar warriors toss thier focus rifle's aside and take out thier shields, just as the rook and his soldier open fire on them. The bullets bounce harmlessy off the shield's and the kig-yar fire back with thier plasma pistols. Realising that the rifle is useless the rook tosses it aside and takes out his laser pistol. He opens fire on the kig-yar again this time with much better results. Quick as a flash he takes down the shield of one of the kig-yar and leaves a gapping hole in his chest with another. (2-1) The last remaining kig-yar fires several blots of plasma at the rook, destroying his laser pistol. He then turns his attention to the other union soldier and fires his last remaning round at him, striking him several times in the chest and neck. The man clutches his neck and collapses on the floor before passing away. (1-1) The last kig-yar advances on the rook, as he has run out of weapons, and the rook takes out his smith and wesson model 1. He fires several shots at the kig-yar but they fail to get through his shield. He spots the weakpoint in the shield and aims for that, managing to strike the kig-yar in the arm and making it deactivate the shield. The kig-yar is now left exposed and the rook fires at him with his pistol but the kig-yar dodges all the shots with ease. The rook is soon out of ammo and takes out his final weapon; The dagger. The kig-yar unsheathes his claws and charges at the rook, lunging for him when he gets near enough. The rook side steps this attack and and swings his dagger at the kig-yar, leaving a large gash in it's arm. The Kig-yar screams in agony and the rook plunges the knife into the kig-yar's armpit, injuring him even more. The Kig-yar screams in pain once again and swipes at the rook, catching his face and leaving several tear wounds in his face. This time it's the rooks turn to shout in pain but he controlls it and swings the knife again. However the kig-yar cathes his wrist in his hand and bites it off, leaving him with a only a bleeding stump. The rook screams in pain and the kig-yar jumps on, pushing them both to the ground. He then starts ripping parts of the rook's chest and neck out and eating them and it's not long before the rook is nothing but a skeleton. The kig-yar wipes his mouth of blood and picks up a Burnside carbin from a dead confederate soldier, before continuing his quest in this strange new land. WINNER: KIG-YAR Expert's Opinion The Kig-yar won due to thier ferociouness and better weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. General Grievous (Legends) (by Wassboss) General Grievous and 4 droids stand at the the top of a tall mountain range, suvaying the battlefield below. Grievous watches as the covenent forces gather in the valley ready for that battle that will commence. Grievous has heard of these warriors many times before and now it is finally time for his droids to prove they are the better warriors. Grievous stares at the troops for a few seconds longer before turning and making his makeing his way down the mountain, his droids not far behind him. Little do they know they are being watched.... Vay and 4 other kig-yar (2 jackals and 2 Skirmishers) are watching the droid general from the woodlands below the mountain. He has been told by an elite zealot that they are too assassinate grievous so that winning the proceeding battle will be easier. He and 4 of his best snipers now wait for thier opponent to get in range. Vay already has his mens sights trained on the droids as the finally reach the bottom of the mountain. Vay gives the order and the snipers fire thier focus rifles almost insinc. Unfortunatly grievous deflects all the shots with his lightsabers, the energy beams bouncing off and instead hitting the droid next to him. (5-4) Grievous hurls a thermal detonator into the area the shots came from and the kig-yar scramble out but one of the jackals is too slow and is killed in the firery explosion. (4-4) Now exposed grievous orders his men to open fire on the kig-yar which they do, managing to kill the other jackal. (3-4) Vay switches his focus rifle for a needler and pumps the nearest two droids full of needles, killing them in a pink explosion. (2-3) One of the skirmishers takes out a plasma grenade and throws it, managing to get it stuck to the last droids arm. The droid drops his Blaster rifle in shock and tries to shake the grenade off to no avail. Taking out his SE-14 blaster pistol it kills the skirmisher that threw the grenade before the grenade goes off. (1-2) Now alone grievous blocks several needles and charges at the last skirmisher who fires his focus rifle which grievous delflets with his lightsabers. He swipes at the skirmisher who discards his focus rifle and jumps onto the droid general, digging his teeth into his shoulder blade. However being a droid the attack does little to stop grievous as he headbutts the kig-yar, knocking him to the ground. He then thrusts his lightsaber into the downed kig-yar's head. (1-1) Grievous then turns his attetion to Vay who is still in shock at what he saw. Shaking himself off he takes out a plasma pistol and begins to charge it up as grievous advances on him. Once it is fully charged up he fires it but grievous blocks the attack with his lightsabers before decapitating the kig-yar leader. (0-1) "That was too easy" grievous say smiling. He hears the sound of lasers flying and realises that the droids must have attacked without him. Grievous puts away his lightsabers and picks up one of the dead droids blaster rifles. Slinging it over his back he runs over to the battle. WINNER: GENRAL GRIEVOUS Expert's Opinion This was quite an easy win for General Grievous, as he had the better weapons, skill, training, and experience. He was capable of deflecting any plasma bullets shot by the Kig-Yars who were then defenseless once the battle shifted to close range. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Captain Rex (Legends) (by Wassboss) No battle written WINNER: CAPTAIN REX Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Captain Rex won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Guard Ship Amaterasu Crew (by SPARTAN 119) Amaterasu Crew: Kig-Yar: A Covenant boarding craft impacts the side of the Guard Ship Amaterasu, and immediately starts boring its way through the ship's armor with an attached plasma cutter, into the the central mess hall of the vessel, one of the areas with artificial gravity. Captain Cisca Kanzaki, XO Shinon Kozuki, Miyuri Akisato, Alley Hisaka, and Sanri Wakana, grab weapons from an armory and enter the room to confront to unknown intruder. Immediately, Sanri is hit in the head by a purple beam of light, a clean hole burned through her head. She died before she hit the floor. Hisaka raised her collapsable sniper rifle and took aim across the mess hall at the bird-like alien that fired the beam rifle, firing a single shot that killed Kig-Yar. A second Kig-Yar fell seconds later as it ran for cover behind and upturned table, struck by burst of three rounds from Captain Cisca Kanzaki's Futurized Howa. Suddenly, seven pink spikes impacted Kanzaki's chest. Cisca looked down to his torso to see that he was severely wounded. Suddenly, his torso exploded like a grenade, splattering blood everywhere as the other crew members looked on in horror . "Captain's down!", Shinon said in a surprisingly calm voice, stating what was already painfully obvious. It was this attitude that got her the reputation of seeming "cold". Miyuri Akisato fired her SMG, spraying lead at the Kig-Yar with the Needler, perforating its body. . Unfortunately, seconds later, Alley Hisaka was struck down by a shot from a Covenant carbine. The green-colored round blew through her head and kept going, destroying the artificial gravity system. Shinon, Miyuri, the two Kig-Yar and countless random objects floated around the room. Miyuri pushed off a wall and caught her self behind a table, before firing her SMG, hitting and killing a Kig-Yar , globules of alien blood released from the would floating around the room. Suddenly, an overcharged bolt from a plasma pistol impacted Miyuri's torso, burning a huge hole in her chest. Shinon pushed off a floating table and caught her floating body mid flight. "Shinon....", Miyuri said, before her eyes closed forever. Shinon saw her best friend die before her eyes. The normally "cold" Shinon was overcome by despair and rage. "MIYURI!!!", she yelled, before she pushed off a wall and lunged the final Kig Yar, seizing the alien by the neck. Her momentum kept her going until the Kig-Yar hit the wall Shinon then drew her SiG Sauer pistol and pointed it at the Kig-Yar. "This is for Miyuri!", Shinon yelled, firing the pistol in the alien repeatedly, emptying her entire magazine into the creature that murdered her best friend... and the rest of the bridge crew. The lifeless body of the Kig-Yar floated away as tears welled up in Shinon's eyes. A few moments later, several other members of the Amaterasu Crew floated into the room, staring at the scene of carnage, in the room, shedding tears for fallen friends or simply staring, eyes wide in horror. They had repelled the mysterious aliens, but at at the cost of four young lives. WINNER: Amaterasu Crew Expert's Opinion the Amaterasu Crew always go up agients imposible odds and they always win will the kig-ya on the other hand normally star with the high hanbut they really don't win that mutch not with help so win you take the two and make them fight on leval ground its not hard to see whos going to win To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Geonosian Warrior (Legends) (by Cosmo6252) TBW Winner: Kig-Yar Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. BX-series Commando Droid (by Deathblade 100 Kig-Yar: BX Droids: A small unit of Kig-Yar pirates skulks around the outskirts of a village. A smouldering ship sits in a crater near the centre. As the Kig-Yar approach, a red blaster bolt cuts down one of the pirates. As the Kig-Yar scatter, five BX-series Droid Commandos approach the village in order to secure it; one carrying a heavy sniper rifle. One of the remaining Kig-Yar opens fire with its Type 51 Carbine, damaging one of the Droids and decapitating another. As the Kig-Yar sniper sights up another shot, a barrage of blaster fire forces the other Jackals to activate their Point-Defence Gauntlets. Two of the BX Droids activate their shields before coming under fire from Type 33 Guided Munition Launcher or Needler fire; the purply shards ricocheting from the shields. The BX-commando captain grabs a Vibrosword and, outflanking one of the Jackals, impales the luckless creature. The Kig-Yar captain activates its Energy Cutlass and plunges the crystalline blade through one of the BX shields; the blade shredding the droid behind the shield. The Jackal sniper fires another shot, killing the Droid sniper before it could set up its weapon. As the sniper began to rejoin the battle, a barrage of E-5 Blaster fire fatally wounded the pirate. The Kig-Yar captain ducked behind its shield as a barrage of blaster bolts struck it; the plasma field weakening severely with every shot it absorbed. A volley of Needler needles damaged the BX captain before the luckless Kig-Yar fell to a Vibrosword slash. The Kig-Yar captain's shield flickered down under the volley of E-5 blaster bolts. The last Jackal grabs hold of a Needler, firing at the shield of the second last BX droid in vain, before two blaster bolts fired from the shielded BX-Droid ended the pirate's life. The BX captain activated a hologram to the command ship and announced "Mission Accomplished". Expert's Opinion: While the Kig-Yar weren't slouches in combat, they were hopeless outgunned by the BX-series Droids and heavily outmatched when it came to hand-to-hand combat despite the Kig-Yar's more effective melee weapon. What really swung the battle in the favour of the BK-series was the droids' better energy shields; which weren't as likely to fail under concentrated fire like the Kig-Yar's were. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios